Forever
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Olivia has been killed, taking a bullet made for Porter. What will her death do to Elliot and the whole squad? What is the connection between Olivia and the new Detective? Why is he so interested in the death of our favorite female detective? Will Elliot ever get the opportunity to confess the love that he has for her? Is Olivia truly gone?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever **

Elliot stood outside as thunder rumbled. Rain soaked his hoodie. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. She was his air, his life, his best friend, his soul mate. And she was gone. And so was the light in his life and world. His cerulean blue eyes would never meet her dark chocolate ones. She will never smile again.

They were no longer the badass dynamic duo that took down so many scumbags. And he would never have the chance to tell her he loved her. And her tell him. He loved her forever and always. And until his dying day. He wanted to hear those three words escape her lips. He would never see her again. Olivia Benson was dead. And so was he.

A day after he was told about her death, he received a letter. Elliot, I've been trying to get a hold of you for months. Porter has been constantly nagging me about protocol and not jeopardizing my cover. He will get over it. You guys are my family, my life.

I can't wait to come home and perhaps tell you something really important. Something I've been meaning to tell you for years. I can't wait to come home to New York and you. I will be home on September 5. Bye El. Liv. Elliot looked at the date on his calendar. September 5. **'She would have been home today.' ** Elliot remembered the day his life went to hell.

**A week earlier**

Elliot just finished typing up his DD5's for the Mason case. "I'm done. I'm finally done!" said Elliot. "Congrats man. So when's that partner supposed to come back so you can declare your love for her. Shut up Fin." They both laughed.

Elliot looked over and saw Dean Porter, approaching the squad room, with Cragen following, frowning. "What is it Cap?" Dean cleared his throat. "At 7:30AM this morning, Detective Olivia Benson was pronounced dead from a G.S.W to the chest. She was D.O.A."

Elliot's heart stopped. H felt like he was suffocating. Tears flowed down from the crushing sadness. But soon that sadness turned to sheer anger. Elliot grabbed Dean by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"Why!? How!? We trusted you! And now you're telling me that my partner, my best friend of twelve years is dead!? What the hell did you do!? Elliot let him go." Said Cragen as he and Fin pried his fingers from Dean's throat.

Elliot dropped to his knees as sobs shook his body. He punched the floor with the bottom of his fist. "Why? How could you let this happen Porter!?" Dean looked at Elliot; he could see that Olivia's death destroyed him.

"We were meeting to discuss her findings. A guy entered the café and pulled a gun. Olivia yelled "Gun!" and pushed me out of the way. The gun went off. Then I realized, Olivia was hit. I was told later that she was D.O.A"

Elliot grabbed Dean again by the collar of his shirt. "And why didn't you call us then!? Why do you get to say goodbye to her!? We all loved her! Why should you be the only one who gets closure for her death!? Elliot let him go! I'm not going to tell you again!" yelled Cragen. Elliot practically threw Porter to the ground.

"I hope you rot in hell for this." Said Elliot, walking away. "Do you honestly think that you're the only one who was in love with her!? I was too!" Elliot turned. "You have only known her for two years. I've known her for over a decade."

"And you couldn't be man enough to take the bullet for her. I didn't see the bullet! Well then that makes you a shitty agent. But it cost my partner her life. I can't keep a look out for everything!" Elliot approached Dean and punched him in the face.

Elliot could hear the crunch of his nose as he broke it. "When you have a partner you look out for them before yourself you selfish son of a bitch." He turned to Cragen. "You can write me up. But he got what he deserved." Elliot walked out of the squad room. Cragen nodded and headed to his office, tears in his eyes.

Fin looked over at Porter. "You know you deserved everything Elliot did and said. You really screwed up." Fin got up and walked away. "You know I will never know what Olivia saw in you. And you didn't deserve her."

"And once again your selfishness won out over loyalty. You chose to look out for yourself before others. If you had loyalty Olivia would be alive. Nice job_ Agent_ Porter." Munch said walking out too. That left a bloody Dean. He quietly walked out of the squad room when a picture caught his eye.

It was a picture of the whole squad. Elliot had his arm around he waist and Fin and Munch were on the other side of her. Cragen was behind her. She looked genuinely happy; her pretty brown eyes were full of light and life.

Dean dropped to the floor and cried. He knew everyone was right. Olivia's death was his fault and he couldn't fix it. That was the worst part. Elliot came home to his empty apartment. He began throwing things around.

Anything he could get his hands on. His hand closed on a picture of him and Olivia. Finally he couldn't take the heart crushing grief anymore. He dropped to his knees and sobbed. And while he did he cried out her name in agony. He couldn't take it. The love of his life was gone. And she was never coming back.

**Present**

"El! ELLIOT!" Elliot snapped out of his thoughts. "You okay? Yeah. What do you have there?" asked Fin gesturing to the letter in Elliot's hand. Elliot handed the letter to Fin. "Oh shit. Elliot." Tears filled Elliot's eyes." She was going to tell me Fin. And it would have been today. We could have been together."

Fin put a hand on Elliot's shoulder and squeezed."I'm sorry Elliot. This isn't fair to you." Elliot stared blankly. "I don't want to believe that she's gone Fin. But living with denial isn't healthy either. No man. We are all dealing with Olivia's death differently.

"It's only natural you would take it harder than the rest of us. But we're here for you man." Elliot nodded. Fin walked off and Elliot looked at the letter and her obituary. **'Why? Why did you have to leave Liv? When we were finally able to be happy and be together?' **Tears fell down his face, not caring whether his co-workers saw him or not. Nothing mattered to Elliot anymore.

Dean entered the squad room. Elliot's blood boiled. "Stabler. Porter, how else can you screw all our eyes all to hell?" Dean frowned. "Look Stabler, I know I screwed up. Well good. Are you ever going to forgive me?" Elliot looked dead at Dean.

"Yeah when you bring the woman I love through that door. Look she wanted to do this job. The job! Not getting shot! You are going to seriously act like Olivia never got hurt on your watch. Let's see…Gitano?" Fin looked over at Elliot waiting for him to snap.

Elliot looked dead at Dean. "I still had her back you son of a bitch. Now why don't you do what you came here for and get the hell out of my face before I do something I won't regret." Dean squinted at Elliot. "You are on dangerous ground Detective."

Elliot got in Dean's face. "Oh am I prick? Then report me. But trust me I have more dirt on you than you have on me." Cragen came out. "Porter what do you want? I'm here to tell you that thanks to Olivia we brought down one of the most notorious human trafficking rings in the state of Texas." Cragen nodded and Porter left.

"Cap I think I need to go for a walk. Go El." Said Cragen knowing where Elliot was headed to. He drove to the spot and walked up to the piece of marble. "Hey Liv. I almost killed Dean again." Elliot forced out a laugh, which quickly turned into a sob.

He put his forehead to her grave. "Olivia please come back to me. I can't be without you. I can't breathe without you. I can't do anything without you by my side. Please. Please come back to me Olivia please. Give me the chance to tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I love you." He cried. "Oh Olivia I will love you always."

**Nine months later.**

Elliot sat at his desk looking over a file. Sitting across from him was his new partner William Drake. Elliot didn't like him. There was something off about him. He didn't like that William always asked about a certain brown eyed detective. Even with her gone he was determined to remain protective of her. He looked over at Olivia's picture and smiled.

He was still struggling with her death but was learning to cope. He visited her every day. And each day it got easier and easier. "Stabler, Drake you have a vic at mercy. Go." Elliot grabbed his jacket and he and his partner drove to mercy.

"Hello I'm detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Drake. We're from special victims. I'm Mikkaylla Jones. Do you have any idea who would do this to you? No not at all. I pretty much keep to myself. Well how about we talk later. You look like you need rest." Said Elliot. They got back in the car.

"So this 'Livia chick-"Elliot looked at him. "It's OLIVIA. You didn't know her so it's Detective Benson to you. Okay man chill out I meant no harm or disrespect. Would you mind telling me about this detective Benson? She was an amazing woman. She was a kickass cop and she didn't take shit from anyone, even from me. She took her job very seriously."

"She would kick perps' asses and helped the victims overcome their fears of facing their attacker. She never hesitated to go on a job if it meant helping people no matter how dangerous it was. Anything to help people from scum. You guys seemed really close. Yeah, we were partners for 12 years."

"We would still be partners if she hadn't been killed in the line of duty. Yeah I heard. I'll bet it hit the squad hard. Yeah it did. But we're all coping in our own way. We all miss her and grieve for her in our own way. Come on let's get this sick bastard." They went over the case with the rest of the unit.

"This is pretty brutal. Especially on a live victim. She's raped at gun point then stabbed in the gut and is sodomized by foreign objects. It's a miracle this woman is still alive. Okay Munch, Fin go canvas the crime scene. Stabler, Drake go to Warner she wants to talk to you. She has the results

**Warner's office**

"What have we got?" asked Elliot. "Nothing No DNA, no nothing. Dammit! Any good news? No I'm sorry Elliot. Don't worry Warner. We'll get him.

**Precinct 2 days later**

5 victims, no DNA, same M.O let's get him before he attacks another woman!" Dean Porter was at the airport for someone. Passenger after passenger came off the terminal. Then a woman appeared. "Hello. Hi." The woman looked around. "Changed at all? Come on its New York it never changes. Never has, never will."

Dean grabbed her bags and headed to the car. "Next stop? You know where." They drove to their destination. She walked up the familiar steps and heard the familiar sounds, phones ringing, papers rustling.

She came into the familiar room. Elliot stepped out of Cragen's office carrying files. He looked over in the doorway and dropped everything. His eyes filled with tears as he saw who was standing before him. His breath caught as tears pooled from his eyes. "Oh my God. Olivia?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever**

**Elliot stepped out of Cragen's office, carrying files. He looked at the doorway and dropped everything. His eyes filled with tears as he saw who was standing before him. His breath caught as tears pooled from his eyes. "Oh my God. Olivia?"**

Elliot looked over at Olivia. He thought he was dreaming. His Olivia was standing there, like an angel. Her brown hair was almost past her shoulders and her eyes were the same dark chocolate as he remembered. Fin and Munch both came back from interrogation and they stopped dead when they saw Olivia standing there. "Hey guys."

They stood there in complete silence. Elliot walked over to her and took her in his arms. He clutched her to him. She could feel his warm salty tears soaking through her shirt. And she could feel the sobs shaking his body. They stayed together for minutes. Neither one of them had the intention to let the other go. Cragen came out of his office and saw Elliot hugging someone.

"I hate to break up the moment Elliot but we have work to do." Elliot turned around and Cragen saw Olivia by his side. "Oh God. Olivia." Cragen came over and hugged her. They whole squad then joined in the hug. They all felt happy and whole again.

They were together again. William came in. "Well. Hi guys." They all broke apart. "Detective Drake this is Olivia Benson."William looked at Olivia for a moment. He came over and shook her hand. "It's an honor to meet you Miss. Benson. I have heard many things from your coworkers." Olivia smiled. "Good things I hope."

Drake smiled and chuckled slightly. Elliot couldn't stop smiling. The woman he loved was standing right in from of him. Cragen looked at Elliot. "Elliot why don't you take the night off. I think you deserve a night with Olivia. Especially the night when she comes back." Elliot smiled and looked at Olivia. They walked out together.

"Well where do you want to go? We can go anywhere. Well to be honest I just want to go home and sleep. But the problem is I dont have a home to go to. My apartment was sold and all my stuff was packed away. I guess that I could just stay in the cribs. No you can stay with me."

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. "I can't. What about Kathy and your kids? Well Kathy isn't a problem because we divorced months ago. And I have sole custody of the kids. Maureen and Kathleen are sharing a room at college. And Lizzie and Dickie are both in their senior year in high school. They are fine."

"And you don't need to stay in the crib. You have spent enough time away from me." Elliot stopped himself as Olivia looked at him. He blushed slightly. "What do you mean Elliot?" Elliot remained quiet. "Elliot? Please talk to me." Elliot looked at Olivia. "There have been many times when I had wished for this moment Olivia. The moment where I would be given the opportunity to tell you something important. Something I've wanted to tell you for years."

Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled. She liked how he quoted the words in her letter. "So you got my letter. Yeah. And I take it everywhere. Now it's on my desk. I would look at it every day after I would visit you every morning." Olivia smiled but then looked guilty. She got quiet and Elliot noticed.

"Liv, I didn't say that to make you feel bad. I only said it because I thought it would make you happy. No El don't worry I understand. It's just that I feel bad for hurting you. I mean I just left you. No Olivia. You didn't. You had to go. For whatever reason that it was."

Olivia stopped. "Elliot you have the rest of the night off. Why don't we grab something to eat and then I'll tell you what happened. Okay Liv." They went to their favorite Chinese place and grabbed food. Then they went to Elliot's house. "Wow. This is a nice house."

"Well I wanted a house that all my kids could stay at. I mean Lizzie and Dickie still live here. And Maureen and Kathleen visit every holiday. I wanted to make sure they each have a room they can call their own. That's nice El." They got the food out and began eating. "Olivia slowly chewed her food and then stopped. "Liv? You okay? Yeah. So the nine months I've been gone."

Elliot got quiet. I flew to Texas and then I was told that I would be an undercover prostitute by the name of Lillianna "Lily" Jones. Then another FBI agent played my pimp. Then after a few months I went to the café to meet up with Dean to discuss my findings. Then a man came into the café. And while we talked. Then he pulled a gun. I yelled "Gun!" and then I pushed Dean to the ground. Then he shot me in my right chest." Elliot had a knot in his stomach as he heard her story.

He cringed when he thought of Olivia laying on the ground bleeding. "Then all I remember is Dean standing over me, begging me to hang on. He kept on telling me the bus was on its way. The next thing I know I'm in a hospital with an agent standing over me telling me that Olivia Benson died and that I couldn't be her till they found the man that shot me."

"I recognized the man as one of the pimps at the ring. I begged them to let me talk to you. But they said I couldn't become in contact with anyone from the precinct until the man was caught. Nine months I was in hell. Maybe not the hell you experienced but I was in hell. I had lost the only family that ever cared for me and I was afraid I would never see you again. Not be able to tell you how I feel."

Elliot smiled when he saw Olivia's brown eyes staring at him. "Elliot…I love you. Always have. Always will." Elliot sat there with the biggest smile on his face that Olivia had ever seen. "I love you too Liv. Always have. Always will." Elliot leaned in closer to Olivia and their lips met. Olivia felt sparks go through her body. She couldn't believe that she was kissing the lips of her best friend Elliot Stabler.

Elliot couldn't believe that he and Olivia were kissing. He had longed for this day, since he figured out he loved her. And then when he was told she was dead he never knew that he could have the opportunity to kiss her sweet lips. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and tasted nothing but Olivia. He felt her smooth hair between his fingers and he loved every moment of it. He had his angel, his Olivia in his arms. And he was never letting her go. The ring of Elliot's phone broke them apart.

"Stabler. Yes sir. Sure I can take her in tomorrow. Yeah I'll ask her." Elliot took the phone from his ear and looked at Olivia. "Cragen wants to know if you want to start back at SVU on Monday. Hell yeah!" Elliot smiled at told the captain yes.

"Cragen I have to ask you. Well Olivia and I just told each other that we loved each other does that mean that we have to be split up? Yes sir. Thank you." Elliot hung up and looked at a very shocked Olivia. "What? You just told Cragen about us. Yeah. Its better if we do it now then wait. Besides Cragen said we can remain partners as long as we don't bring in our personal life into work."

Olivia smiled. Her life was finally perfect. She had an amazing job, an awesome new boyfriend which was the love of her life and that she was safe. "Oh and Cragen gave me the rest of the week off. And I think there are four kids that would love to see you. It is summer break after all. And I have to pick them all up in an hour. Well go ahead El. I don't want to intrude on your time with your kids. You're not. You are a member of the family. Now you're going." Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "Wait El. I have an idea." Elliot went to go pick up Maureen and Kathleen. "Hey Daddy. Hey Dad. Hey my beautiful girls. Listen we are going to go to pick up Lizzie and Dickie and we are going to get ice cream. 'Kay." Said the both of them.

Elliot drove to the twins' school and then they headed to Dairy Queen for ice cream. "So dad, how have you been doing with everything? You know, with Olivia and everything? I'm okay. But I'm better now. Good dad." Elliot looked up and saw Olivia walk through the door.

"Well guys I have a surprise for you. Are we still going to Wildwood New Jersey? asked Dickie. "Oh yeah. That's tomorrow. But um I have another surprise. What dad, what?" asked his kids. "Turn around." They did and Maureen and Kathleen screamed as Lizzie started crying. The all got up and hugged Olivia. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Oh God Olivia! You're here! You're here! Dad she's here!" they all screamed. Elliot laughed as he saw his kids hug the woman he loved with everything he had. "Guys. I think that Olivia would like to sit down." They all let go of Olivia and sat down.

Olivia sat by Elliot and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "So Liv, when did you come back? This morning. I saw your father in the precinct. And then Cragen gave him the rest of the week off and here we are. So are you going with us to the beach? I'm not sure yet." Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. From outside a pair or green eyes were peering at the brunette in the window. He sneered at her. "Hey. We've got a serious problem. The bitch is alive and kicking."

The day passed quickly and happily for Elliot, Olivia, and his kids. They went to the park and they went out to dinner and then they headed home. "So can Olivia play the Xbox with me? Dickie you need to get packed and ready to go in the morning. We have to wake up early and then get gas, get snacks for the ride, and then you guys can sleep."

Dickie rolled his eyes and then headed upstairs along with his sisters. "So Ms. Benson are you coming with us? I don't know. Do you want me to?" Elliot looked at her in disbelief. "What? Of course I want you to come. We all want you to come." Olivia smiled. "We have a problem. I don't have a bathing suit and I barely have clothes. We can fix that. You have a suitcase of clothes here from the one time where your apartment was being bugged. You're covered." Olivia smiled and blushed. "Yeah you're right."

When they put the kids to bed, Elliot walked out into the living room and looked at Olivia who was sleeping on the sofa. He smiled. Then he picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom and set her down. "Liv. Come on you need to get changed so you can be comfortable. I'll be comfortable with just your arms around me." Said Olivia half asleep. Elliot smiled and climbed in the bed with her. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep.

Elliot woke up to the alarm, signaling that it was 5:30AM. He shut it off and looked at Olivia still sleeping. He smiled and easily slips out of the bed without waking her. He headed to the rooms to wake up his kids. He flicked on the light of each room. "Come on guys. Get up, get dressed, and get your stuff. We have to get ready to go to Jersey."

"But dad if it only takes two hours then why do we have to get up so early. We have some stops we have to make, then we may run into traffic." Elliot said to his son. They all slowly got up and Elliot headed back to the bedroom to wake Olivia. He turned on the light and saw her sleeping so soundly, she looked like a beautiful angel sleeping in his bed. He sat on the bed and kissed her head.

"Olivia, come on baby. You need to get up. We have to get ready for the drive to Jersey." Olivia slowly woke and got ready. Then they all made it to the car. "Okay now does everyone have their stuff? Yes dad. We have everything." Said Maureen.

"Okay let's pack everything up and get rolling. They packed everything and then they were off. Shortly after getting snacks for the road, the kids fell back asleep. Elliot looked over at olive. "Liv. You look tired. Why don't you sleep for a bit? No I'm fine. I'd rather stay awake. Really I'm fine. Okay." They drove on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Ch. 3**

"**Liv. You look tired. Why don't you sleep for a bit? No I'm fine. I'd rather stay awake. Really I'm fine. Okay." They drove on.**

They drove for an hour. The kids started waking up and asking for breakfast. "Let's go to McDonalds for breakfast. Then we can keep going." They stopped for breakfast then were back on the road. "How much longer dad? "Asked Dickie. "About another hour or so." Said Olivia as they continued driving. They made it to wildwood about 7:30AM.

"Okay kids. Let's get checked into our rooms. Kathleen and Maureen you will have a room. Lizzie and Dickie will share a room. And then Liv and I will have a room." Said Elliot. They all nodded and got checked in. "Okay. Let's all get settled in, maybe even get a little more sleep and then we can do whatever. You all may go on your own, but I want you all to have your cell phones on you at all times. And when I call please pick up. Okay dad no problem." Said Maureen.

They all got settled in. Maureen and Kathleen fell asleep, along with Lizzie and Dickie. Elliot and Olivia decided to watch T.V and cuddle on the bed. "You know, I didn't really realize how tired you would be Olivia. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this vacation on you your first day back home. I'm really sorry Liv. Don't be El. I wouldn't have anything to do at home anyway. I don't even have a home right now." Olivia chuckled and Elliot smiled.

Around 10:30A.M. The family met up. "Okay everyone, have your cell phones on and go have fun." Everyone scattered. Lizzie went to the boardwalk to go shopping. Dickie headed straight for the amusement parks on the pier. Maureen and Kathleen went with Lizzie to go shopping. "Where do you want to go Liv? I haven't been to the beach in years. Let's go there." Elliot nodded. They got dressed and headed to the beach. "Holy crap! All I see is sand!" said Olivia, laughing. "Yeah, there's like a mile of sand before you even get close to the water." Said Elliot with a smile. They made it to the water. Olivia took her crop top and shorts off and got ready to go in the water when she noticed Elliot staring at her.

"What? Is there something on me?" said Olivia. Elliot snapped out of his thoughts and just smiled. "No. It's just you look amazingly hot in that bikini." Olivia blushed at Elliot's compliment. She had on a black bikini that hugged her in all the right places. To Elliot she looked like a goddess. "Well are you going to swim with me? Or just stare at me all day?" asked Olivia.

Elliot smiled and took he hand. They headed to the water and they swam. Olivia was swept under a few times and Elliot was knocked over, but all in all they had fun. "I should be checking on the kids soon. I want to make sure they're okay." Olivia nodded and grabbed her towel. They got dried off and Elliot called his kids. Lizzie was still shopping. Dickie was riding the roller coaster over and over again. Maureen and Kathleen headed back to the hotel to go to the pool on the roof. Elliot and Olivia walked on the boardwalk hand in hand.

They passed by a food place, where there were a few drunks. Elliot's hand tightened on hers as they passed. They heard the whistles from the guys but they kept on walking. "Oh, honey you're so gorgeous. Why don't you come away from pretty boy right there and be with a real man tonight." Elliot turned around and headed for them. "Elliot don't. This is our vacation. Don't let those assholes ruin it for us. Let's go." Elliot turned away. "Yeah that's right pretty boy, walk away with that fine thing. But don't worry honey you'll be able to be with a real man soon enough. Hey!" Elliot and Olivia turned around.

"That "Pretty boy" is my father. And you will show him respect. He fought for your freedom to get drunk off your sorry asses. Now leave him and his girlfriend alone assholes." Elliot laughed and Olivia smiled as Dickie talked about his father. "Come on Dickie lets go eat." Dickie smiled and walked over to his father and Olivia. "The only reason I didn't say you two were cops was because you guys couldn't enjoy yourselves with everyone staring at you."

Elliot put his arm around his son. "Thanks Dickie. That made me happy." They kept walking. "Hey dad can I go back to the park? I want to go back on the roller coaster. Sure bud. Go have fun." Dickie walked off and Elliot and Olivia continued to walk. "Getting drunk at noon. What the hell?" asked Elliot? "Some people have no lives El. People like my mother." Elliot stopped dead. "Olivia I didn't mean it like that."

Olivia smiled. "No. its okay I know you didn't mean it like that. But I'll tell you one thing. I almost thought about drinking while I was away from you. But there was you in my head telling me that I was strong enough to get through that. And I knew you were right, not a day went by when you werent on my mind." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia on the head.

"The same here Liv. I wanted to just lock myself in my apartment and just drink away the day. But then I thought about what you would want me to do. You would want me to move forward and keep helping people. You would want me to be strong." Olivia leaned into Elliot's side, as his arm grew tighter around her waist.

They walked back to the hotel and Olivia got dressed into a dress and walked up to the pool. Maureen and Kathleen were sunbathing. "Girls, we're getting ready for dinner. Come down and get ready please. 'Kay Liv be down in a minute." Everyone got ready and headed out. They arrived at the restaurant. Elliot was enjoying himself when he realized that he recognized a man in there as one of the drunks from earlier. Elliot stiffened by Olivia's side. "Elliot remember. Calm down. This is our time." Elliot looked at Olivia smiled, and then nodded. From outside the same man with the same green eyes was watching the woman with her family. "Yeah. She's here all right. I can see her. Got it boss. Will do."

The family finished their meal and headed back to the hotel rooms. "Okay guys. If you want to go out anymore you can. But remember the rules." They all nodded. "And by the way make sure you tell me or Liv where you're going or we will tear through this town looking for you."

They all nodded again. "Okay I'm heading to bed. I'm tired. Liv, you can go have fun if you want." Elliot kissed her on the head and headed to his room. "Liv will you come with us shopping? That way dad won't worry as much. Sure Lizzie. I'd love to." They all headed down to the boardwalk after telling Elliot.

Olivia found a dress that she liked. Lizzie found an anklet that she liked. They were heading back to the hotel, when she heard a whistle. Olivia stopped and turned. It was one of the guys from the bar. "See honey I told you. You will have a chance with a real man." Olivia pushed Lizzie behind her.

"Now what do we have here? Just leave. Please. Don't be that way darling. I won't hurt you much." Lizzie was panicking. She loved Olivia and she didn't want anything to happen to her. "Now come on baby. The kid can keep watch while we have our fun. Your pretty little boyfriend doesn't have to know." Olivia pushed Lizzie closer to her. "Look pal, you need to take a hint. She isn't interested in scum like you so leave us alone and go back to drinking."

The man became angry and advanced toward Olivia. Lizzie wasn't afraid of the man. She just didn't want anything to happen to Olivia. The man touched Olivia on the shoulder and the she flipped him over her shoulder. "Now like the girl said. Take a hint and go." Olivia took Lizzie's hand and walked back to the hotel.

Olivia walked Lizzie to her hotel room and then headed for her own. When she came in Elliot was sleeping soundly. Olivia got into her pajamas and then got into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Olivia as she snuggled into his chest. Olivia was having problems sleeping due to the encounter she was in. she wasn't worried about herself she was worried for Lizzie.

And she was worried what Elliot would think of her if he found out that she put Lizzie in that situation. She didn't want Elliot to hate her. She got up, waking Elliot. "Olivia? Are you okay? Yeah fine. Just couldn't sleep." Olivia walked away and went to the balcony. She felt the ocean air blow through her hair. Elliot slipped outside with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Olivia you're acting weird. What is it that you can't tell me? I'm afraid to tell you because of how you'll react. Try me. Well Lizzie and I were shopping. Then a man from the bar whistled at me. I pushed Lizzie behind me. And then he wanted Lizzie to stand watch while we "Took care of business." Lizzie got fed up with it and told him off. She told him to get a clue and leave."

"He got angry and touched me. I flipped him over my shoulder and then we left." Olivia looked up at Elliot waiting for him to blow up at her for putting his daughter in danger. But instead he squeezed her harder to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? No I'm fine. But surprised. What? Why? Well I put your daughter in danger. Why aren't you angry?"

Elliot chuckled. "I'm not mad at you Liv. I'm mad at that piece of crap touching my girlfriend and threatening both her and my daughter's life. Olivia please never be afraid to tell me things. Olivia nodded. "Now come on. We both need sleep."

They walked back into the room and went to sleep. The next morning Elliot woke up with texts from his kids telling him where they were. Elliot looked over to Olivia still sleeping soundly. He still couldn't believe that she was really here. And his. He finally had the perfect life. He had an amazing girlfriend, wonderful kids and his life was coming together. And he was happy that his kids accepted her into their family.

Elliot grabbed a shower and then came back in to Olivia watching T.V. "Morning. Hey Liv. How did you sleep? Pretty good. Yourself? Perfect. I mean come on I have an awesome family. I'm with the woman I've loved for twelve years and all my kids love her. Olivia smiled.

"So do you want to go walking on the boardwalk again? Sure." Elliot got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Olivia came out in a black tie dye dress. Elliot stared at her. "Is this what you're going to do every single time I come out in something you like? Pretty much. Get used to it."

Olivia laughed and took Elliot's hand. They walked to the boardwalk. And they looked at all the shops. Olivia got some more dresses and Elliot found something he knew Olivia would like. He bought it. Then they headed back to the hotel room. "Liv look." Said Elliot pointing. They saw horses. "Do you want to ride? I'd love to."

Elliot paid the people and then Olivia and Elliot got on their horses, and began riding. Olivia was having fun, she couldn't remember when the last time she rode was. Then she remembered. It was the year that her mother was seeing a guy and she had become sober for about a year. She took Olivia riding and Olivia loved it. When she saw her mom on that horse she saw genuine happiness in her eyes.

"Olivia. Come on we need to go soon. Look at the sky." Olivia looked at the sky and saw the black clouds. She nodded. Suddenly she heard a loud boom. Next thing she knew the horse was galloping off. "Liv!" Then Olivia was thrown. She fell in the sand as the horse galloped away. Elliot rode over to her and the jumped down. "Liv! Are you okay? Yeah I'm fine." Elliot breathed out a sigh of relief. Olivia tried to get up but stopped when pain shot through her back. As Elliot was trying to mount he noticed that Olivia was getting up.

"Liv? I think I hurt my back in the fall." Said Olivia, hating that she had to admit she was in pain. Elliot came over. "Well we have to get back before it starts storming." Olivia nodded and tried to stand up. She hissed in pain. "Okay Liv. Come here." Elliot picked up Olivia and walked. The horse walked side by side with Elliot. They made their way back to the boardwalk.

"Elliot you can put me down now. Are you sure? Yeah I'll be fine." Elliot sat Olivia down and she took his hand. "Now let's go back and rest." Olivia nodded. Olivia walked and with every step pain shot through her back. "Olivia maybe I should take you to the hospital to make sure you didn't hurt yourself majorly."

"No. I'm fine. I promise. Now I just want to go and rest." Elliot nodded. They walked into the room and Olivia laid down and tried to sleep. "How about I run you a bath? That may help your back. Sure that sounds nice." Elliot filled the bath for Olivia and she got in and relaxed.

About an hour afterwards Elliot checked on her and then she came in and laid down. Elliot very carefully laid with her and they soon fell asleep. Elliot woke up the following morning. He left Olivia sleeping, wrote a note and joined his kids for breakfast. "Where's Liv?" asked Kathleen.

"She's not feeling well this morning. Is she okay?" asked Lizzie worriedly. "Yes, we were riding horses and then Liv was thrown. She hurt her back. Now remember I want you guys to be safe. Lizzie and Liv ran into some trouble the night before last. And I want to make sure that you guys are safe."

They all nodded and left. Elliot came back to the hotel room and found Olivia still sleeping. "Liv. Wake up baby." Olivia groaned and looked at Elliot. "Morning beautiful. Morning handsome. How are you feeling this morning? You know I don't feel any pain. Good. Did you want to do something today? Only if you feel up to it Liv." Olivia smiled. They shared a kiss and Olivia tried to get up. Her back shot with pain and she hissed. "Liv? You alright? Yeah just fine."

Olivia got up, gritting her teeth in pain and walked over to grab clothes for the day. Although she tried to hide her pain, Elliot saw it and he felt bad for not being able to help. Elliot went into his bag and found the ring that he bought for Olivia. It was a Claddagh Ring. Elliot had gotten it for her to show his love for her. Olivia came out in a crop top and a pair of shorts. Elliot's jaw dropped but he quickly recovered. He got dressed quickly. "El do you think this looks okay? Yeah but its missing something." Elliot took out the ring and showed it to her.

"Elliot it's beautiful!" said Olivia. "Well my mother was Irish and when my father met her he gave her this ring. It's called a Claddagh ring. It's an Irish ring that can be worn as both a promise ring and wedding ring. When you wear a Claddagh on your left ring finger, it's a sign that you've found the one you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

"And I hope you found that person. Because I know that I did. Olivia Serena Benson….Will you marry me?" Olivia's breath caught. Elliot had just proposed to her. "Yes." Elliot smiled and slid the ring on Olivia's finger. "We don't have to marry right away. I hope this isn't too fast for you I mean you just came back. No it's the perfect time." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia. They got ready and decided to go to the beach again.

**Meanwhile back in New York**

"Okay people we need to find this guy. We still haven't found him since Olivia came back and we've had too many victims already. We have the public terrified and they are starting riots. We need to fix this before someone gets seriously hurt. When is Elliot due back?" asked Fin. "him and Olivia are due back on Monday. Olivia is coming back and also Brian Cassidy is. So Drake you will be paired with Cassidy when he returns." Drake nodded and went back to work, with a smile on his face. "Hey Cap can I make a phone call to home? Make it quick. Then get back to work."

**Back in Jersey**

Olivia and Elliot decided to go to the amusement parks on the pier. They had a lot of fun. Green eyes stared at the brunette and her fiancé. "Yes sir. Will do. I'll get her back there tonight." They got back to the hotel room and stayed in. around 10:30 Olivia wanted to go to the pool. "El I'm heading to the pool. Okay love you. Love you too."

Olivia kissed him and then headed upstairs. She walked up the steps. She came up to a man in a black hoodie. "Excuse me miss. Yes? Do you know where the rec room is? This hotel doesn't have one. Try the one across the street. Thank you." Olivia nodded. She continued upstairs and suddenly felt a hand go over her mouth. She could smell the chloroform and she fought trying not to breathe it. "Hello Lily." Olivia's heart stopped then her world went black.

Elliot was getting worried so he made it to the pool and noticed that Olivia wasn't there. He grabbed his phone and called Olivia. He heard it faintly and then looked over and saw Olivia's purse laying on the chair. Then he saw a rag. He smelled it carefully and saw that it was chloroform. Elliot's heart sped up.

He called Cragen. "Cap we have a problem. Olivia's been taken." Cragen told Elliot to wait there and they were on their way. Elliot dropped to his knees, he couldn't breathe. His Olivia was gone for the second time. Then he began to panic and called his kids and told them to come back to the hotel. They rushed back.

"Dad what's going on? Where's Olivia? She's gone Mo. She's gone? What do you mean gone? Like she ran away gone? No as in she was taken gone." Maureen dropped and began crying. Kathleen cried silently, while Lizzie clutched to her father. Dickie sat down in shock.

"No not again. Olivia can't be taken from us again!" yelled Dickie in anger, "Dickie calm down. No! We can't lose Olivia again. Not again." Dickie clutched his darker blonde hair till his knuckles turned white and let out a sob. Elliot walked over and put his arm around his son. "Don't worry we're going to find her. I asked her to marry me. And I refuse to let her be taken from me a second time. I will do anything to bring Olivia back you can count on that."

Cragen and the others arrived and sealed of everything. "How are you holding up Elliot? How do you think Fin?! The woman I loved was taken from me again!" Elliot looked at the hurt look on Fin's face. "I'm sorry for snapping. I just want to find her and make sure she's safe. I understand man. And you know what? None of us are going to stop till we bring baby girl home. You can count on that." Elliot nodded and went to work. He was in "Detective Mode" his emotional walls were up. He was the Elliot that didn't show weakness or feeling.

His kids were unnerved by the detective Stabler, not Elliot Stabler, their father. He was scary when he showed no emotion in his face. "CSU is having a field day, there are more fingerprints in that stairwell then there are people here in the city. But we'll keep looking." Elliot nodded and went to work.

"Where's Drake? He had to stay in the city….for…..some...thing?" The group went quiet and looked at Munch. "Was it ever proven that Liv's killer was actually caught? Oh my god! We hired Liv's killer!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Chp4**

"**Where's Drake? He had to stay in the city….for…..some...thing?" The group went quiet and looked at Munch. "Was it ever proven that Liv's killer was actually caught? Oh my god! We hired Liv's killer!"**

Olivia woke up in the backseat of a van. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands handcuffedabove her head. She was feeling sick to her stomach and she didn't know where she was. The van came to a stop. The front door shut and the side door opened. "Welcome home Lily. How have you been?" Olivia's heart stopped. She knew that voice anywhere. The pimp that tried to harm her while she was undercover, the man that had tried to buy her many times over.

"Hello Drake long time no see. That's William to you bitch. You know I was really surprised that you were still alive since the day I tried to kill you and your little friend. Why did you stick around? And why disguise yourself and work at the precinct I did? Because I wanted to meet the real Lily Jones or should I say Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia got nervous. "How did you even know who I was? Well from the first time I saw you I knew you weren't like other girls. You would fight for your independence while the others wouldn't. And the fact of the way you fight. When another man came after you, you would fight them off in ways that only a cop can fight."

Olivia silently cursed herself. If she had been paying attention then she wouldn't have been caught and the bastard would never had taken Elliot and her family away from her. "You know after I killed you I actually felt bad. I felt bad that I would never be able to touch your perfect body again with my fingertips. I would never have the opportunity to kiss your sweet lips and have my way with you." Olivia cringed and fought back the bile. She knew what William wanted.

"You don't look all too happy there my dear sweet Olivia." Olivia frowned and looked away from him. "You should be happy. I went out of my way to get you home before I kill you for real. Oh and don't worry, your beloved Elliot will find you."

"Only the sight he will see will truly destroy him. What does Elliot have to do with this? And how did you know where I worked? Well after I killed you I knew that your little friend would look for me. But he wouldn't think to look in New York where his beloved Olivia lived and worked. So then I just impersonated a detective and then I got the job. You know for detectives they weren't really that smart." William laughed evilly.

Olivia looked at him with a mean look. "You still haven't told me why Elliot is a part of this. This is between you and me. Well when I got the job I had Elliot tell me everything about you. And I could tell with every word how much he loved you. And then I figured out that Olivia and Lily were the same people. I had a feeling you were still alive. There was a part of me that knew you were still alive and kicking. How? Well my father said that you were one of the bitches that won't go down without a fight."

Olivia looked over at William with shock. "Well that look on your face says that you didn't know my father had a son. My original name is Drake Harris. And my father gave you a run for your money when he took you down in that basement. Too bad he has and will never get the chance to have you." Drake laughed. "You threw my father into a nightmare. Now I'm going to make you live a nightmare that you never experienced before." Olivia smelled the chloroform again and once again she tried to fight it but once again she failed. Her world went black.

**Back in New Jersey**

"So wait a minute, we hired the man that killed Liv? How the hell did he do that? And why the hell did Porter let her come back if he still posed a threat to her?!" Elliot boomed as he paced the hotel room. His kids were sitting on the bed being extremely quiet. With every word he yelled they flinched in response. "And we haven't left for New York why?! Elliot we need to think about what we need to do first. If Drake finds out that we're back in the city he may do something to Olivia."

Elliot ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Elliot can you handle this? Because if not then I will have no choice but to take you off the case." Elliot looked up at Cragen. "I can handle it. And I will find Liv you can count on that." Porter came up to the hotel room and met with Stabler, Fin, Munch, and Cragen.

"What have we got?" asked Porter entering the room. "A missing detective thanks to you." Said Elliot. He wasn't in the mood for Porter right now. The love of his life was missing and he needed to find her. "Look I was told that it was safe to bring her home. Were you ever told that her killer was caught? No I wasn't."

"But I was told it was safe and so I brought her home. I knew that she would want to be home as soon as possible. So the moment I was told to bring her home I booked a ticket for her. Well if you would have checked to make sure it was safe for Liv then maybe we wouldn't have this problem Porter!" yelled Elliot. "You should have been watching her Stabler! Then this wouldn't happen! Now are you two done?! We've got a plan now let's move before something happens to Liv! Let's move!"

**Somewhere in New York**

Olivia woke up again. She was tied to a chair with duct tape around her mouth. She felt dizzy and her world was spinning. She focused and saw that she was in a concrete room. And there wasn't a single window the only opening was a steel door with a padlock hanging off. Olivia knew she had no chance of escaping on her own.

She looked around, trying to find something, anything to help her escape. But with no luck. She was starting to get scared. A rapist is one thing. But a rapist that has a vendetta against you for putting your father in jail is another. Olivia practically just gave up hope there. **'No! Olivia you have to keep going! Remember you have so much to live for. You have the squad, the kids, and me. Don't give up yet Olivia.' **She heard Elliot in her mind and she agreed. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Elliot and the squad, along with Porter return to New York and begin looking through file after file at the precinct to try and find a lead to where Olivia was being kept. "Captain! I've got something!" Fin Yelled. "What have you got? William Drake isn't his real name. It's Drake Harris. As in Lowell Harris." The squad got quiet.

"As in the bastard that almost raped Liv back in Sealview? The very one. So Harris has a son. A son that is willing to finish what his father started. Well that would explain why he was in the human trafficking ring. Like father like son." Said Elliot. "That son of a bitch was sitting right across from me. The person that tried to murder Liv was with us the whole time! Why didn't I figure it out sooner?! I could have saved Olivia the nightmare that she's in now!" Elliot dropped his head to his desk in frustration.

Fin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her El. Don't worry. It's not the point of finding her Fin. It's the condition she is found in. Liv may act tough but even she can break. And we aren't going to let it get that far El. We're going to find her ASAP." Elliot nodded and went back to work.

**Back in the Concrete Room**

Olivia woke up again and this time she was laying on the bed tied to it. The duct tape was still over her mouth. Drake walked in. "Well hello sleepy head. You have finally woken up. I think you're probably thirsty and hungry huh?" Olivia laid there in silence. "Now that silence is going to get you in trouble Miss. Benson. That's Detective Benson to you scum."

Drake slapped Olivia across the face, the sound of the slap echoed along the room. "You will not treat me with such disrespect Olivia. Maybe I should teach you some manners." Drake took out a knife and stabbed her in the knee. Olivia screamed in pain. "Now whenever you don't be nice, you're going to be stabbed as punishment. Understood?" Olivia nodded. "Now are you hungry and thirsty?" Olivia nodded.

"Good. Now I will get you some bread and water and then we can move on to other things. You mean things that you will enjoy. Things that will torture me? That does sound like fun." Drake slapped her so hard that it split her lip. Olivia could taste the blood in her mouth. Then Drake pulled the knife across her arm, leaving a trail of blood.

"Remember honey you're in my house now. And you will not make it out of here alive. You will never see your beloved Elliot again. And the next time that Elliot sees you is when flies are flying over your rotting corpse. Tell me Olivia your fake death caused him severe pain. What do you think your real death would do to him? It really would destroy him. And then New York will have to bury a hero. A hero that saved so many lives and that put so many criminals behind bars. And there I will be standing above your grave laughing about how I killed you and destroyed so many lives with your death."

Olivia actually laughed. "Are you honestly stupid enough to think that the others won't catch you? I don't care that you kill me. I don't fear death. You can't scare me. The only thing that bugs me is that you would cause the squad a lot of pain. I could care less if you kill me. I'm not like your other victims. I won't beg for my life while you torture me."

Drake became angry. "You know, you're just a little too bitchy for your own good." Drake put the knife to Olivia's neck. "Go ahead. Slice my throat it doesn't scare me." Olivia could feel the blade over the scar that Gitano had made years ago. The case that changed Olivia and Elliot's relationship forever. The one that almost cost them their friendship.

"I see someone else has tried to kill you before. That's a nasty scar there Olivia." He took the knife and then cut her arm over again. "How long can you last when you're bleeding from many cuts?" Olivia was scared she just wanted to see Elliot again. Drake kneed her in the stomach. "We are about to have some fun my sweet Olivia." Drake laughed evilly.

**Back at the Precinct **

Elliot is working nonstop. Looking for Olivia was the only thing on his mind. "Elliot." Elliot turned to the voice and saw Kathy. "Kathy? What is it? Are the kids okay? They're fine Elliot. I came here to see if you were okay. I'm fine. Couldn't be better. Elliot look I know that you're still upset over the divorce and everything but I'm here to help you. How? You can't help me. No one knows where Olivia is. Actually there is someone who does know. Okay who? Me." Elliot's head was spinning. "Wait you know where Liv is? How? Because my new boyfriend is or was Drake." Elliot's blood boiled.

"And you waited until now to tell me this?! Olivia has been missing for two days now Kathy! God knows what he's doing to her right now. You don't understand. Just let me explain. Please." Elliot could feel his anger rising. He was angry at Kathy for not saying anything to where Olivia is. "Okay well this morning I was doing dishes and then the phone rang. It was drake and he told me that he had a friend with him. And he asked me to help him. I went over there and there I saw Olivia tied to a bed. With duct tape around her mouth. She was unconscious and there was blood around her."

Elliot felt sick to his stomach. "Okay then why did you wait until now to tell me now? Because he said if I told anyone that he would kill the kids." Elliot's heart stopped. "Where are they? They are just outside the precinct doors. They are safe. They are all not too happy with me right now."

"No wonder. Look Elliot I know that vie been a terrible person but please forgive me. Yes I may have hated Olivia but I don't wish that violence and torture on anyone." Elliot ran to the captain's office. "Cap we know where Olivia is. And we need to get to her now. But I need someone to stay with the kids. Have Kathy and the kids stay here. We need everyone to get Olivia back safely."

They all raced out of the precinct. "Daddy?" Elliot turned and saw all his kids with tears in their eyes. "Please be careful and bring Olivia back safely." Elliot smiled warmly and hugged hid kids. "I will. I promise. I love you guys so much and when Olivia comes back then we will finally start living." All the kids nodded.

Elliot ran out to his car and then drove to the location. SWAT and the others all surrounded the house. Elliot snuck into the house and then with his h=gun drawn checked all the rooms. "They are all clear El." Said Fin. Elliot was becoming anxious. Then he heard whimpering down the stairs in the basement. Elliot threw open the door and raced down the stairs.

Elliot came down to Olivia covered in blood and Drake had a gun aimed at her. "Drake put the gun down. We don't want anyone else getting hurt. You better back off detective. I'm not afraid to shoot her." Elliot looked at Olivia. She was mouthing words to him. _**Shoot him. **_

Elliot's nodded his head no. and continued to advance onto Drake. Fin, Munch and Cragen all joined him. "Drake drop the gun. Now." Drake pointed at Elliot and shot. "ELLIOT!" screamed Olivia as she saw Elliot go down. Fin raced over and helped Elliot up. Elliot took his aim at him again. Olivia could see blood soaking Elliot's arm she could also see blood dripping on the floor.

"Drake you need to drop the damn gun now! Drop the gun! No you guys drop your guns. Or she dies." Drake points the gun at her. "Guys it okay. Shoot him. Shoot him. Before he hurts someone else. Shut up. Drake drop the gun!" The gun went off. Olivia stopped talking and Elliot gasped in horror. Elliot took the shot and shot Drake in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

Elliot ran over to Olivia. "Olivia! Liv can you hear me!? El. I'm glad you're okay. Stay awake baby stay awake. Be strong. Im….im glad…I was….able to see you again. LIV! LIV!" The paramedics arrived and they rushed them both to surgery.

Elliot opened his eyes and at first it was blurry, but as his eyes came into focus he saw his kids and Kathy at his bedside. "Daddy! You're awake!" Cried Kathleen as she hugged her father. All the kids hugged their father. "How's Liv? Is Olivia okay?" The kids became quiet. Elliot's heart raced. Why weren't they saying anything about Olivia?

"Well she lost a lot of blood. And due to the loss off blood she has slipped into a coma. The doctors aren't sure if or when she will wake up." Said Kathy. Elliot felt as though someone just ripped his heart out. "Oh my God." Elliot's eyes filled with tears. He put his hands to his face and he just sat there crying. His kids and Kathy didn't know what to do. "This is all my fault. No daddy it's not. Its Porter's fault. He was the one that didn't make sure Olivia was safe when she returned. You saved her life. No I got her shot." Elliot's tears were soon replaced with anger.

The kids saw that Elliot was in detective mode again. And they knew that Elliot was ready to get back to work to get justice for Olivia. But more like he was ready to kill Drake for what he did to Olivia. "Elliot you have to calm down. Oh I am calm." Said Elliot coolly. He voice was so cool he sent shivers down his kid's spines. The doctor came in. "Well we will keep you overnight and then we can send you home." Elliot nodded, not really listening to what the doctor was saying. "There goes my one chance at happiness."

**1Week later**

Elliot walks into a dark room. A room that is full of beeping sounds, recording his lover's heart rate. She was covered in tubes but she never looked more beautiful to Elliot. He brought a chair to her bedside and sat down. He took her hand. Then he started sobbing. "Olivia I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go alone. I should have found you sooner."

"Please forgive me Olivia. You saved my life once again. And this time I should have saved you. I'm sorry I'm not the partner I should be. Please Olivia. Forgive me. I should have protected you more. I almost lost you again. I love you so much Olivia. So much it hurts and I promise I will never leave your side again. I'm in love with you. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please Olivia come back to me." Elliot's sobs took over and shook his body. He couldn't believe that he almost lost her a second time.

Cragen walked into the room and saw Olivia sitting up and Elliot sleeping in the chair. "Olivia! You're awake! Yep I woke up an hour ago. How are you feeling? I've been better." Olivia looks over at Elliot. "He seems to be sleeping well. Yeah I just want to let him sleep for now." Cragen nodded with tears in his eyes and hugged Olivia. "Thank God you're okay. We were all so worried." Olivia smiled. "Well I need to return to work. Tell Elliot when he wakes up that he has the rest of the week off." Olivia nodded. Hours passed and Elliot finally woke up. He looked up in shock.

"Olivia! Oh my God! You're awake!" Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled her into a hug. "Olivia thank God" Elliot pulled back and Olivia saw the tears in his eyes. "Oh Elliot." She kissed him. "Olivia I'm so sorry. Don't be. You saved me. That's all that matters. But- no buts Elliot Stabler. You saved my life. And I love you for it." They kissed. "I love you Elliot. I love you too Olivia. Until my dying day."


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever Chapter 5**

"**Olivia I'm so sorry. Don't be. You saved me. That's all that matters. But- no buts Elliot Stabler. You saved my life. And I love you for it." They kissed. "I love you Elliot. I love you too Olivia. Until my dying day."**

Olivia woke up with Elliot sleeping next to her. She was still in the hospital and today Kathy was bringing the kids to visit her. She looked at Elliot, sleeping so soundly. Olivia smiled and then ran her fingers gently over his hair. Elliot woke up and looked at Olivia. He smiled.

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling? I've been great. And you? I'm even better now that I can see your beautiful brown eyes again." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia gently. "I missed this. I missed seeing you every day El. I really, really did." Elliot smiled.

"Those few days were hell for me. I'm pretty sure they were worse for you." Elliot looked at Olivia with confusion. "You think those few days were worse for _me_? You were the one that was kidnapped and almost killed. Hey I wasn't the only one that was almost killed. You were shot too El. Yeah in the shoulder. But that shouldn't matter we are together. Yeah." Said Olivia faintly. She was remembering that she was thinking about giving up.

"Olivia what is it? You have gotten quiet all the sudden. It's nothing. You're lying to me. I can always tell when you are." Olivia tensed. "When I was with Drake there was a moment when I thought about just giving up. Letting him do what he wanted to do to me. Let him do what he wanted because I didn't have anything to live for."

Olivia could feel Elliot's grip tighten around her. "But then there was a voice, a voice that told me not to give up and keep going. A voice that said that I had the squad, the kids and you to live for. And that voice was you."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and turned her head into Elliot's chest and sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry that I even considered leaving you for a moment. You have nothing to be sorry for. I mean you had just come back and then you were taken away from everything you ever knew again. It's normal. I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

Olivia nodded in his chest. There was a knock on the door. "Olivia? You have visitors." Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie all walked in. Elliot got up and the kids took turns hugging Olivia. "We were so worried about you Olivia. We were afraid that we would never see you again." Olivia smiled and accepted the embraces from her fiancé's kids. "Olivia?" The kids parted and there stood Kathy.

"Hello Kathy. Olivia I am so sorry that you had to go through this. I really meant to get to Elliot sooner. It's okay. You did get to him in time." Kathy smiled and came slowly up to Olivia. "Thank you Kathy." Kathy nodded. There was another knock at the door.

"Who's ready to go home?" asked her doctor. "I am!" Everyone laughed. "Well you can go home but no field work for at least three months. I will allow you to do interrogations and desk work but that is all. Olivia nodded she wasn't happy about the desk duty but she was happy that she could still work and help the others with interrogations.

Olivia was discharged and Elliot and the kids went to breakfast. Afterward they headed to the precinct. "You sure you don't want to go home and sleep? I'm sure. Besides I've been away from here long enough. I want to see all my friends again. I don't think that Alex and Casey even know that I'm alive."

Elliot laughed and got out of the car. When Olivia got out he took her hand and they walked up. "Hey maybe we should tell them that we are getting married. If we do one of us will have to transfer. Nope we don't we aren't breaking any rule, it's just frowned upon. Don't worry we will both keep our jobs."

Olivia nodded and they walked into the squad room. Everyone was busting around there and Olivia smiled. "I miss doing this." Elliot smiled and kissed her on the head. "Olivia welcome back baby girl!" yelled Fin as he and the others all hugged Olivia. "Hey guys I have the warrant for Drake's apartment. What are you guys doing?"

They all moved and Casey saw Olivia. "Olivia! OH MY GODDDDDDD!" yelled Casey and they hugged. "You're alive!" said Casey with tears in her eyes. "So who are we interrogating now? Whoa, whoa, whoa. You just got home from the hospital. You shouldn't even be working. The doc said that I couldn't go into the field for three months but he did say that I could interrogate and work at the desk. Now who are we interrogating? Drake."

Olivia got quiet. "He won't say anything to us. Maybe because that you don't have the history that we do. No Olivia you can't honestly think that is would be smart to go in there and talk to him. He almost killed you. I know what he did Elliot. I was there. But he came after me for a purpose and I want to know why. And I'm not going to let you stop me because you are afraid of him hurting me."

Elliot got quiet. "I'll be fine. I am a big girl." Olivia walked into the interrogation room. "Well I never thought I would see you again. My father was right you are one impossible bitch to kill. I'll take that as a compliment. Now tell me why you targeted me. Because you were a rat. You were an undercover cop that was going to ruin my whole operation I had going there. You were meeting with your cop friends. And I knew that if you were dead then my operation would keep bringing in the money." He smiled evilly.

"Then why not kill the person I was reporting to? I meant to. I meant to kill the person you were reporting to and then kill you later. But then you got in the way and ruined my plan. Well I'll tell you one thing I would have rather been dead than work for you. That's what they all say. But hey I'm irresistible. Really? Because I could resist you just fine." Olivia could tell she was making him mad.

"Now tell me how it feels that you are scum just like your father. Don't talk about my father like you know him. Oh but Drake I do know him. He was the man that killed a few inmates and almost raped me. But hey you are no better than him. I thought I said that you need to shut up about my father. Why did you want to teach me the lesson that your father couldn't teach me? What made me so special? Because you were the conniving bitch that put him in prison!" Olivia laughed.

"Did I strike a nerve there Drake? You need to leave you bitch. Why? You're in my house now. I will make sure that you never see the light of day again. Well let me ask you something Olivia what's to stop me from going after your precious Elliot and his beloved kids?"

" You honestly think I will ever let you hurt any of them? They are my family and I will do anything and everything for them. But okay how's this? How does it feel to be a good for nothing man who does nothing but rape and murder women? Just like your father? Your father is nothing but scum and you are even worse for following in his footsteps."

Drake was shaking in anger. "You don't know what kind of a man my father was. No I know. He was a piece of scum that enjoyed beating the crap out of women." Drake came up and advanced on Olivia. He missed her and then Elliot jumped into the room and tackled him on the ground. "You will never touch her again. You need to back the hell off." Drake elbowed Elliot in the nose and then advanced on Olivia again. Elliot came after him again and then Drake bashed Elliot's head in the cinderblock wall. Elliot slipped down unconscious. "Elliot!"

Cragen and the others took over and got Drake into handcuffs. Olivia ran over to Elliot and picked up his head. "Elliot can you hear me? Elliot! Elliot! Call a bus!" Elliot woke up and looked around and saw Olivia sleeping in the chair. "What's going on? Elliot thank god you're okay. Liv? Yeah you're in the hospital. But you're okay. You just had a head injury but the docs said that you will be fine." Elliot looked around and then smiled. "Are you okay Liv? I'm fine El. But that's not important. What's important is that you are okay. You were the one that got hurt." Olivia took Elliot's hand.

"I was so worried about you. I remember that case when your head was bashed into the cruiser window and then you lost your sight for a while." Elliot remembered. "Yeah I remember." "Well how long am I stuck here? For a few more hours. And the Cap also asked for you to have time off." Elliot rolled his eyes. Olivia's phone rang. "Benson. Yes Cap. Okay I'll be right there. Thanks." Olivia looked at Elliot. "I'm sorry. They have a Vic at Mercy. I have to go." Elliot nodded and she kissed him softly. "I love you. I love you too. Be careful." Olivia nodded.

**Mercy Hospital**

"Hello I'm Detective Benson. I'm from Special Victims Unit. Would you like to tell me what happened to you?" The woman looked up at Olivia. "Oh no detective you have helped me enough already." Olivia looked at the woman with confusion. "I'm sorry? Oh come on eight years ago. A kid. Ring any bells_ detective_?" Olivia's blood ran cold and then she realized who she was talking to. "Vivian?"

The woman looked at Olivia smugly. "I'm surprised that you actually still would want to help me. We don't get to pick the Vic with this line of work. How is Calvin? He's doing well now that he's not with a backstabbing bitch like you." Olivia rolled her eyes. "I didn't stab you in the back. Really? You found me and then you had the gall to arrest me! Sarah was dead and you didn't do shit about it! All you cared about was your image." Anger boiled in Olivia. She looked dead at Vivian.

"I didn't care about my image. I was thinking of your son. I wanted your son to have a chance at a normal happy life with you. I never meant to hurt you. I knew you were upset over losing Sarah. But I also knew that you needed to get better for Calvin." Vivian laughed smugly. "Tell me Olivia how it felt when Calvin was snatched from your arms, screaming for you to let him stay." Olivia kept her anger in check.

"We need to do a rape kit to try and catch this guy. I will be back when the kit is done." Olivia walked away and went outside. She knew that she had to keep her emotions in check when she was at work. Her phone rang.

"Benson. **Hey beautiful. How are you?**" Olivia smiled. "I'm okay talking to the victim. She's getting her kit done now. **And she doesn't want you with her? She must be a tough one.** Well she would be. **Are you okay? You seem upset.** I'm fine. **Liv, you're lying**. I am not. **Yes you are. What is it?** Nothing, look I have to get back. I'll see you when I get home. I love you. **Love you too.**"

She walked back in and then she went to the doctor. "She was definitely raped and there was some tearing. The thing is that she is going through withdrawal. She's a firecracker. Yeah okay thanks." Olivia got the evidence and then headed for the precinct. She came in and told everyone everything. "Okay our victim is 34 year old Vivian Arliss. She was raped and tortured. There was no spermicide and no DNA." She looked at her coworkers. "What?" they all scattered and went to work.

"Olivia, can you come into my office?" Olivia got up and went in. "What's up Cap? Are you okay with this case? Yeah why wouldn't I be? Well the past you have with Vivian. Cap you said yourself you can't pick the Vic. And Vivian isn't any different."

"I know that we have a history but that doesn't matter right now. What's important is that I get another rapist off the street." Cragen nodded. He hated when Olivia put up her emotional walls. She didn't let anything bother her at work. And when it did she tried to keep it locked up.

Olivia walked out and went to her desk. **'Olivia! Olivia don't let them take me! Olivia! Olivia don't let them take me please! Olivia let me stay! Please let me stay! Please! Olivia! Olivia! OLIVIA!'** she could hear Calvin's voice echoing those words in her head. A single tear fell and she quickly wiped it away. She hadn't seen Calvin in three years. She really missed him. **'Tell me Olivia how it felt when Calvin was snatched from your arms, screaming for you to let him stay.'**

"Okay guys we aren't getting anywhere. Let's all go home and catch a few hours. Come back in the morning." Olivia got up and then grabbed her coat and headed out. "This case is going to bother baby girl to no end. Vivian was the reason that she lost Calvin. And even though she doesn't show it around us it hurts her."

Olivia got in her car and then she stopped at the Chinese restaurant for her and Elliot's food. Then she drove home. "I'm home!" Elliot turned from the sofa. "Hey you're home early. Yeah not getting anywhere with the case so Cragen sent us home." Elliot could tell that something was bothering Olivia. "Liv are you sure that nothing is bothering you? You look really upset."

Olivia just dropped the stuff on the table. "Our new victim is Vivian. And she blames me for everything that happened to her. And then she said that I was just thinking of myself when I arrested her that day. And I told her that I was thinking of Calvin. I wanted him to have the life that I didn't have. I wanted him to have a chance at being with his mom. And then she reminded me of the day that Calvin was snatched from my arms. And then I remembered what Calvin was yelling as they took him from me."

Olivia bowed her head as tears fell from her eyes. Elliot got up and hugged her tightly. "Shhh, it's okay Liv. It's okay." Sobs shook Olivia's body and Elliot kept rubbing her back to calm her down." Then her phone rang. "Benson. Olivia we have a lead we need you to come back in. Ask your partner if he's up for it." Olivia nodded. "We have a lead. You up for it?" Elliot nodded and then grabbed his coat.

They arrived at the apartment of Alexander Jones. "Alexander Jones! NYPD open up!" Olivia pounded on the door. Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. Elliot got ready to hit the door with his shoulder. She stopped him. "You have a bum shoulder. And besides I kicked down doors without your help." Elliot smiled. Olivia kicked the door open and saw Jones running down the fire escape. Olivia went after him.

She caught up to him and then tackled her to the ground. "Alexander Jones you are under arrest for the rape of Vivian Arliss. You have the right to remain silent you give up that right anything you can say can and will be used against you in a court of law.." Elliot caught up.

"You okay? Yep." They drove to the precinct and they put him into the interrogation room. "So Jones why did you rape Vivian? I didn't. Really because we have footage of you entering the place where Vivian was staying in all black. And we also have footage of you picking the lock to her room. Now how do you explain that?" asked Elliot.

The guy didn't flinch. "You think your cop attitude is going to scare me? You're wrong. Really? Because we have absolutely everything to convict you." The guy started to shake a little. "A change of attitude there Jones? You're shaking. Okay fine I did it. I raped her. But the bitch had it coming. She always flirted and then she would push me away, said I wasn't good enough for her. And that her heart already belonged to someone else. And she kept on stealing my drugs when I bought them."

Alex walked in along with Jones' attorney. "What are you offering Alex? Nothing." Alex walked out followed by Olivia. "Olivia there is someone in the squad room to see you." Said Cragen. Olivia walked out and when she saw who was standing there she stopped dead in her tracks and her heart melted. "Hey Olivia. Hey Calvin."

Calvin ran over and hugged Olivia tightly, tears in his eyes. "I missed you so much Olivia. You too Calvin." They hugged and cried together. "So I heard that you caught the guy that attacked me..." Olivia looked up and saw Vivian standing there. "What the hell are you doing!? Get away from my son!" yelled Vivian as she advanced toward Olivia and Calvin. Vivian grabbed Calvin.

"Let go! I want to be with Olivia! She was more of a mother you ever were! I want Olivia to be my mom! I don't want you in my life anymore!" Vivian stopped dead and she looked dead at Olivia. "You have stabbed me in the back for the last time Olivia!" Vivian brought out a gun. Olivia pushes Calvin behind her. Olivia drew her gun. "Vivian drop the gun! Drop the gun now!" the others come running in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! Vivian put the gun down!"

Vivian was fixated on Olivia. Both of their guns aimed at each other. "Vivian this isn't going to end well for you. If you shoot me then they will shoot you. And if you shoot me then your life is over. You shoot a cop and you get either life or death row. So either way it will end badly. Now drop the gun."

Olivia could see that Vivian was ready to shoot and kill her. "You were the reason that Sarah was murdered. And then when I offered you Calvin you still decided to bring me in. That's because a good cop doesn't allow themselves to be bribed, no matter how much they want something. Yes I wanted Calvin but I had to arrest you no matter how much I wanted him. Now please drop the gun." Vivian was looking at Olivia with hatred.

"You think you can talk yourself out of this one? Wow you really fear death that much? No I don't. Death doesn't scare me in the least. But think about what you're doing here. There is absolutely no way that it will end well for you now drop the gun!"

Vivian cocked the hammer and Elliot tackled her to the ground. "Vivian Arliss you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Olivia Benson. But I didn't even shoot at her! You're going to honestly arrest me?! I was the victim of a crime and this is what happens? What kind of justice is this?!"

Vivian looked dead at Olivia. "Are you happy now olivia? Are you happy that you can finally have your way? But let me tell you something I will never let Calvin be with you. I'll die before you ever see him again." Olivia looked down and walked away. Elliot felt bad and he wanted to go with her but she needed some time alone.

Calvin walked after her and he found her on the roof of the precinct. "Olivia?" She turned, sniffled, and quickly wiped a tear from her cheek. Calvin looked at her with sympathy. "Olivia don't let what she said get to you. I love you like my own mom and I want to be with you. I will fight to live with you, no matter what I will fight. I will never stop until I live with you and that's a promise. Youre my family now Olivia always have always will."

Olivia smiled through her tears and came over and hugged Calvin. "I love you too Calvin and I have missed you so much. I have never stopped thinking about you when you left." Olivia looked up and saw elliot standing there with a smile on his face. She smiled back.


End file.
